


La Vie en Rose

by bughug69



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also heavily veiled Anything Goes reference in there, i love billy crocker sm, soldier buck bc i’m so horny for him nsksksns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughug69/pseuds/bughug69
Summary: When you kiss me heaven sighsAnd though I close my eyesI see La Vie En Rose-tony n bucky n fluff that’s all folks





	La Vie en Rose

**Author's Note:**

> completely unbeta’d i didn’t even read this over after i finished it myself 
> 
> it’s got bad formatting i’ll fix that later probably

17-year-old Anthony Stark scuffed his dress shoes as he walked along a dimly lit street in Brooklyn, muttering to himself. The moon watched silently from her perch high in the night sky. Due to his unfortunate relation to a Howard Stark, the Chief Executive Officer and Director of Research and Development at Stark Industries, an up-and-coming company that develops weapons for the US military to use as they please against the rapidly growing Nazi threat, Anthony was obligated to attend social functions in order to keep face with the presidents of other similar companies. However, that being the absolute last place on God’s green Earth Anthony intended to be, he excused himself before he wasted the night on old white men with poor dental hygiene.   
Mumbling about the unfairness of the world and feeling really rather lonely, as 17-year-olds do, Anthony was so stuck in his head that he nearly missed a steady flow of music filtering through the air from somewhere nearby. Desperate just to be around people concerned with not just money, he followed the notes that danced on the wind. As he grew closer voices talking and laughing mixed with the music, warming Anthony up on the inside. A door stood open, light and noise spilling out in waves, inviting Anthony in.   
Inside, life exploded from every seam. The band, crammed into the corner, played rambunctiously, letting the words of artists like Louis Armstrong and Ella Fitsgerald run through them like life’s blood. Some people were sitting at scattered tables, enjoying drinks and each other, but most were on the dance floor, moving along to the beat. Lights of every color hung from the low ceiling, and the bar was hidden underneath a multitude of gaudy leftover Christmas decorations, despite the date being well into January. The main source of noise, a group of soldiers in the far back, laughed uproariously, their table staggering under the quantity of glasses. One in particular caught Anthony’s eye, a dark haired man whose laughter filled the whole room and whose cherry red lips quirked up in a smirk when he caught Anthony staring. Anthony flushed and broke eye contact, choosing instead to make his way to the bar where he knocked back two shots, all the while extremely aware of the eyes of the handsome soldier on the back of his neck.   
The band switched songs, this one far more low-key and dimly familiar to Anthony, though he couldn’t place where he had heard it. 

—

When you kiss me heaven sighs  
And though I close my eyes  
I see La Vie En Rose

—

“How ya doin’ doll?” Anthony jumped at the sudden interruption, turning to see the handsome soldier slide into the seat next to him.   
“Wha- not so bad I suppose. How about yourself?” Anthony stammered out, nearly tipping over his drink when he went to run his hand through his hair.   
“Steady there, sugar, don’t wanna make a mess outta that pretty shirt.” The soldier grabbed the glass out of Anthony’s hand and took a long drink. Anthony tried not to stare. “Say, ya got a name?”   
“I, uh, Anthony.” He squeaked out, completely flustered. He cursed himself internally for flipping the cap over some handsome stranger, but Anthony couldn’t help himself. By the time he hit puberty, he was used to attention from girls but never had a man so blatantly flirt with him like this. He wasn’t as opposed to it as he thought he would be, though. “How do you do, soldier?”   
“Just fine, now that you’re here. I’m James, but only my ma calls me that. Most everyone calls me Bucky.” Bucky drawled, leaning closer towards Anthony. “Listen, Tony, darling, I don’t know if you’re temperamental or not but you’re the sweetest damn thing I've seen in a long while and I’d love nothing more than to take ya somewhere a little more uh-“ Bucky looked around, “-private than this place.”   
“You know I think I’d like that, soldier.” Anthony’s mouth moved to accept before his mind fully processed Bucky’s proposition.   
And so they went, out into the night like two ships, looking over their shoulders and smirking at the sheer taboo of it all. 

—

Give your heart and soul to me  
And life will always be  
La Vie En Rose

—

Anthony and Bucky watched the sun rise from Brighton Beach, drinking coffee and feeling like they could conquer the world.   
“Tony, sugar, you’re staring again.” Bucky chuckled as he looked down at Anthony, whose head was in his lap and was looking up adoringly at Bucky.   
Anthony smiled and declared,“Someone better pinch me cause I’m gonna be real twisted if this is just a really good dream.”   
Bucky leaned down a kissed Tony, long and sweet. “Nah this ain’t your brainchild. You’re too doll dizzy to think up this, I’d say.”   
Tony laughed at that. “Well I think you’ve converted me, soldier. Now what do you have to say about that?”   
“Welcome to the dark side, doll.”


End file.
